The Other Side: A Sand Shinobi's Choice
by SandLoverTemari
Summary: Gaara learns of Sakura's huge crush, what will happen when she invites him to her house alone? Will he accept her offer or reject her?


Okay here goes the most off the wall story I'm going to make. I think you'll love this one. It's a continuation of Journey To The Sand Village, yeah remember that cliff hanger? So here goes nothing…..

The Other Side: A Sand Shinobi's Choice

"So tell me…Uhh….what's it feel like?" Shikamaru asked. Gaara gave him a blank stare. "Don't make me laugh…." Gaara said in a cold voice. Shikamaru stood his ground. Gaara's shoulders slumped. _"Okay here goes nothing."_ Gaara thought to himself.

Nara Shikamaru was so afraid at this point. _"I can't believe it Gaara is going to show emotions!" _he thought. He prepared to listen to Gaara's thoughts. Gaara began to speak but then he stopped. "Why should I ask for your help?" he asked the anxious Shikamaru. He was baffled. "Honestly I have no idea." he told him. There was a silence once again. "Never mind then." Gaara said before leaving. Shikamaru just stood there and then began walking once again. "Gaara of the Sand having feelings for someone other than himself….what is the world coming to?" he asked himself walking away. Suddenly something grabbed Shikamaru, pulling him back it was like a unseen force.

He tried to look back to see it was sand. "What the…" he said trying to get away. The sand overpowered him and it pulled him back until he fell on the ground, hard. Then Gaara appeared. "This is our little secret, you understand that?" he said in a mean and cold voice. "Sure, why not." he told Gaara in a "he doesn't care" voice as he began to get up. This annoyed Gaara, he forced sand to cover his mouth, almost suffocating him. "Tell me this is our little secret!" Gaara commanded. Shikamaru kept squirming trying to get the killer sand off his face. Gaara held the sand to his face longer. Shikamaru then put his thumb up, signaling he had enough. Gaara then allowed the sand to fall to the ground. Shikamaru did as well, happy he could breath again. He was gasping for air and spitting up sand. "Hmm" Gaara said then went back inside the house. Shikamaru hurried back home.

Two Days Later, Monday Morning

It was quiet in the sand village as the sun rose over the few trees that was there. Gaara of the desert was already awake, because he couldn't sleep(You know the Shukaku thing). His brother Kankuro was also awake getting ready for school. As far as Temari goes she was in her room…in a blissful paradise. Not knowing of the events of the night before. She was so excited she had her prince Shikamaru. Gaara then began to leave. "Gaara, it's not time to go yet." Kankuro told his brother. "I know" he replied coldly going out the door. Temari had just came out her room. "Where he going it's only 7 a.m.? It isn't time to go yet." she said to Kankuro. They both just watched Gaara leave as he teleported away.

Gaara went off and led himself to the leaf village and outside the house of Haruno Sakura, who he could see was getting ready for school through her window. She was on the phone walking back and forth with just a tank top and panties on. Gaara noticed this and began to get this strange feeling in his pants (He! He!) he never felt this before. A mesmerized Gaara just stood there.

"Yes Hinata, Naruto loves ramen." Sakura said as she talked to her friend Hyuuga Hinata on the phone. Haruno Sakura was seventeen and quite popular due to her strengths and beauty. "Hmmm a double date?" she said talking to Hinata. "That might could work. It'll make you feel more comfortable as well." she continued. "So have….have you talked…to…umm….that boy you like?" Hinata asked in her shy timid voice. "No, I'm too afraid. It's just a meaningless crush that doesn't mean anything." Sakura said looking upset. "You should talk to him." Hinata said softly. Sakura was quiet and very afraid at that point. The girls continued to talk for about two more minutes and Sakura decided to hang up. She sat on the edge of her bed looking so pitiful. _"I wish I could just talk to him…somehow. I think he is so cute and amazingly strong. But I'm to scared to even say two words to him."_ Sakura thought to herself.

Gaara could see the worried look on Sakura's face from the spot outside the house where he stood. Suddenly he felt this weird emotion, it was sympathy. He had no idea what was going on. _"First the thing in my pants now this….what's next?" _He thought. Gaara then shook out of the feeling…somehow. Sakura eventually got up and got ready for school while Gaara left.

Once at school Sakura met up with Hinata and Ten-Ten. They were all chatting about the normal girl things when the one and only Yamanaka Ino came and interrupted their conversation. "Well Well, if it isn't forehead girl." Ino taunted looking at Sakura. Sakura hated her so much. She growled at Ino. "What's wrong forehead girl? Don't have a boyfriend, like me?" she asked sarcastically pulling Kiba towards her. The three girls stood there dumbfounded at what was before them. "Ki- Kiba and Ino!" Ten-Ten nearly shouted. Kiba blushed as he looked at the ground. "When did that happen?" Sakura asked. "Oh that's right you don't know. I was talking Kiba online a few days ago and he surprised me and came over and told me he liked me. I thought it was so cute how he told me." she bragged. "Bu- but- what about Saskue?" Hinata asked quietly. "Saskue? He's old news." she scoffed. Suddenly Hyuuga Neji came towards the group of girls and put his hands around Ten-Ten's waist. Ten-Ten greeted her boyfriend with a small kiss.

Ino noticed how sad Hinata and Sakura looked. This was Ino's fuel. "I know! How about us four go out on a double date?" Ino suggested. Ten-Ten looked at Neji. "Sure why not?" he said unconcerned. "Great" Ino shouted. "I mean I would invite you two but you don't have boyfriends and this is a date." she taunted. Hinata dropped her head. Sakura grew more upset, clenching her fists together tightly, she walked off dragging Hinata with her. "Who does she think she is?!" Sakura said to Hinata angrily. Hinata was to afraid to answer. "We can get boyfriends, right?" Hinata shook her head. "We just have to talk to our crushes and then we'll be okay." she told Hinata. She began to blush uncontrollably as she thought of Naruto. Sakura looked beyond the blushing Hinata to see Gaara. Sakura held an odd gaze and just concentrated on him. It was as if she was in a trance.

Gaara felt that odd feeling again as if someone was watching him. He turned right in the direction of Sakura and stared at her hard. She quickly turned her head away once she noticed he was looking. _"What is it with her?" _he thought. _"Why does she make me feel this way? I almost wish I didn't hang out with her that day."_ he continued. Sakura began to blush more and more. Gaara went inside. "Maybe we should go inside, everyone else is." Sakura suggested. They then went inside.

Everyone was going to their classes, Sakura and Hinata were walking when they saw Ino and Kiba holding each other. Sakura grew jealous. There was still about three minutes until class started so everyone was just chatting. Chouji was sitting in the back trying to hide some food he was eating from sensei. Rock Lee was giving Sakura his trademark stare. Aburame Shino just looked so contented observing everyone. Then there was Uzamaki Naruto acting a fool as usual. _"Unfortunate I'm force to hang around him because he's my teammate."_ she thought to herself. Sakura then thought of Gaara, it made her smile…a lot. _"What can I do?" _she thought to herself. _"I mean I like him and I think he likes me too, but I'm too afraid to even talk to him." _she then heard the loudness of Naruto's annoying voice. "Ha! I win!" she heard from the other side of the room. She turned in the direction of his voice to see Naruto and Saskue engaged in a arm wrestling contest.

Sakura noticed how Hinata was watching him, she thought it was so cute how she was watching. "G- Good, good j- job Naruto." Hinata struggled to get out blushing with every word. "Thanks Hinata!" he said looking right at her. She blushed even more and began to go towards her seat but then Naruto grabbed her arm. Hinata jumped and turned towards him. "Ha- Hai Naruto." she said softly looking at him then staring at the floor. "I was thinking you want to hang out with me, Lee, Neji, Ten-Ten and some others today after school?" he asked. Hinata was shocked he was asking her. Sakura noticed them talking. She then began blushing again and because she was so shocked and amazed she stumbled over her words. "Umm…Uh…I…I….." Hinata couldn't even get out a sentence and was almost cherry red. "Hey Hinata, are you okay? You're kind of red." Naruto told her. With that she turned redder.

Sakura then came over to help her out. "Hey what's going on here Naruto?" she asked placing her hand on Hinata's shoulder. She could feel the sigh of relief from Hinata's body. "You can come too." Naruto told Sakura. "Where?" she asked. "Me and some of the others are hanging out after school, you want to come. I invited Hinata but she doesn't look to good." Naruto told Sakura. Sakura looked at how red Hinata was. "I'll go if Hinata goes." Sakura said looking at her. "Um….Um….I th- I think I can go." Hinata stumbled out softly. "Fine then, we'll meet you guys in the courtyard after class then." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and then walked off. Hinata looked at Sakura. "Why did you do that?" she asked her. "You were as red as a cherry and I had to get you to say something, I mean he did ask you personally Hinata." She thought for a second. "You're right Sakura, he did." Hinata said and then smiled. They then sat in their seats because class was about to start.

After school the group went out and had fun at a arcade. Sakura was trying to get Hinata to talk to Naruto but she was way too shy. Naruto was alone playing this driving game and Hinata thought he looked so cute driving. "Don't you wish you could sit next to him?" Sakura asked. Hinata in a trance, shook her head yes. "Then go do it." she said practically pushing her over there. While pushing her she noticed out the corner of her eye, Gaara. Sakura stopped pushing and just stared at him.

"_Here comes that feeling again."_ Gaara thought to himself. He looked in the direction of Sakura to see her staring at him. "I'm going to settle this once and for all." he said walking towards Sakura. He was less than two steps away when Sakura realized we was coming towards her, she pushed Hinata over towards Naruto and stood there. There before her was her crush Gaara of the Desert. _"What was he doing in an arcade?" _Sakura thought. "Is there a particular reason why you keep staring at me all the time?" he asked. "Wha-?" she said. "Every time I look up I see you staring at me." he said in his cold voice. Sakura thought for a second. "Wait how do you know I'm staring at you if you're not doing the same to me?" she said. Gaara thought and got tongue tied. "I can feel it." he said. Sakura then turned as red as Hinata did earlier. "Well maybe I thought you were kind of cute or something!" Sakura shouted at him and then stormed off. Sakura so embarrassed nearly ran outside the arcade and sat on the ground near the tree where no one could see her cry.

"He doesn't even like me, even a little." she said crying. "Why does he have to be so mean, I thought he was the one that was different from all the other sand- nin's." Gaara began to get this strange feeling again, it was sympathy. _"Why me?" _he thought to himself. He then walked outside to where he could hear Sakura crying. "I just have a small crush and as usual I lose." she said crying. "Maybe this time would be different. Why do I keep thinking that?" Hearing this made Gaara feel bad. He then went closer to Sakura. "Sumimasen (excuse me)" Gaara said appearing from behind the tree. "Now what, you want to see me cry right?" she said defensively. "Okay I deserve that." he began. "I'm not the one to give out apologies so I wont…." Sakura looked up. "In those exact words, I'll just say I hate to make you feel bad. I don't understand these feelings I get when I'm around you." he began again. "What do you mean?" she asked. "When you cry I get upset. It's hard to explain." Sakura looked into his eyes. "It's sympathy, being able to feel the emotions of someone around you." she said. "All I want is to get to know you on a more personal level." she began blushing. "Maybe me and you hang out." she said looking at him.

"No! I'm not saying I hate you it's just this isn't me. I'm not used to it." he said. She began to tear up again. "Please just his once! You can come over my house today, my parents are out of town and we can watch a movie or something." she pleaded. Gaara could see in her eyes that it would make her happy, not to mention leave him alone. "Okay then. I will." he told her. "Don't get used to it either." Sakura looked happy all because he agreed. "I have one question, what is someone like you doing in an arcade?" she asked him. Gaara extended his hand to help her up. "My sister Temari dates Nara Shikamaru, and I wanted to make sure he doesn't do anything to her." he told her. _"Temari and Shikamaru?" _Sakura thought. "Temari is older than you Gaara, she doesn't need someone watching her." she told him wiping the tears from her green eyes. Gaara looked up. "That's true but…I need to keep an eye on him." he told her. "Naze? (why)" curious Sakura asked. Gaara looked at her. _"She wants to know too much." _Gaara thought. "I got my reasons." he said before turning back into the arcade. "Wait right here one second, I need to tell Temari I'm leaving." he told her.

Gaara went back inside the arcade to see Shikamaru and not Temari. "Where is my sister?" Gaara demanded. "The bathroom, calm down." Shikamaru told him. "Well tell her I'm leaving out and I'll see her at home." he told him. Shikamaru noticed when Gaara said he's leaving he gestured towards the door, where he saw Sakura standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Hmm, so you and Sakura are leaving out together?" he asked Gaara. Gaara growled. "I thought you wanted to get over those feelings?' Shikamaru joked. "I'm helping her first." he said as he began to leave the arcade. "Wait Gaara!" he called out. Gaara turned around. "Remember plastic makes perfect." Shikamaru joked and winked at him. Gaara was shocked and left.

The walk to Sakura's house wasn't far from the arcade less than five minutes maybe. While they were walking Sakura was trying to get Gaara to open up, that wasn't happening. They eventually reached her house. Sakura unlocked the door. Sakura's house was big and beautiful. Gaara was mesmerized by it all. "Take a seat." she said. Gaara couldn't believe how nice Sakura's house was. "Hey Gaara come here for a second." she was inviting him to her bedroom. This is where she watched her movies and she wanted to show Gaara something. "You see this, I got this on my first mission." she said showing him this rock that looked like a diamond almost. "When me, Naruto and Saskue went on our first mission I found this and kept it. It was something I wanted to keep as a reminder of my first mission." she told her. Gaara noticed how happy Sakura looked as she told her story. "Here hold it." she said offering it to Gaara. He held it. "It's kind of heavy." he said. Sakura smiled. He handed it back to her. As she put it away she walked towards her closet and pulled out a small trunk. She placed it in front of her bed.

She motioned for Gaara to sit next to her on the bed, he complied. "This is my special trunk, it's where I keep all the important things to me." she said opening it. Gaara watched her. Sakura then pulled out a Kunai, Gaara's eyes grew wide. _"What's she saving that kunai for?"_ he asked himself. "This is the kunai I used against some sound-nin's a few years ago. she told Gaara. She began to put it back as Gaara began to speak. "What happened that day? I mean did you make it through?" he asked concerned. _"Oh my gosh he's asking about me!" _she screamed inside her head. "Well of course I made it through. I wasn't going to let some damn sound-nin bring me down." she said to him. Gaara removed his sand gourd and placed it on the floor. "I love to hear a good fight, so tell me all about it." he said. "Yeah!!" inner Sakura shouted. "He wants to know more about me!" Gaara got semi comfortable. "Well it was like this…" she began.

"_I was in the forest of death stuck with Saskue and Naruto. I heard something in the bushes around me so I kept listening and heard where it was coming from. I shouted come out whoever you are, I'm not afraid and just like that some sound ninja came out the trees. They stood before me ready to battle. I was so afraid because I was alone, without Saskue and Naruto. They gave me all she had and I gave them the same. We battled to our hearts content and eventually gave in but Rock Lee came to help me. It was three on one and me and him both failed. One sound-nin held me by my hair and told me to watch everyone get killed. I cried because I believed I failed everyone but I thought that's how they want me to feel. I gained some strength and used that kunai and cut the grasp from my hair. Then I fought as much as I could." _Sakura told the interested Gaara. The story seemed to please Gaara, he looked as if he enjoyed it. "That was nice." he said. _"Yes!!!" _she screamed in her head.

Gaara was looking into Sakura's eyes at that point as if he was searching for something. _"Why does she make me feel like this?" _he thought. Sakura was placing the trunk away as this required her to bend over a little bit. Gaara noticed this and tried not to stare at her butt. He couldn't help himself, he's a guy. She came back over towards him and sat next to him. "Why do you like me?" Gaara asked getting straight to the point. Sakura felt like Hinata at that moment, blushing uncontrollably. She rubbed her arm and stared off into the distance avoiding the question at hand. "Tell me why." Gaara demanded. Sakura was speechless. _"He would ask that, right?" _she thought. She continued not to answer him and this angered him. Its not as if she was avoiding him she just didn't know what to say. Gaara then grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She had no choice but to stare into his jade eyes. As she stared she saw more than some angered ninja, she saw the other side of him. The nicer side.

Gaara kept getting a strange feeling whenever Sakura looked at him. "Now tell me Sakura why do you like me?" he asked once again not as harsh. She blushed but actually got words out this time. "I remember the first time I saw you battle although you were harsh you was so determined and I liked that. Then that day we hung out was just cool even though you seemed so harsh I saw it as sexy. Not to mention you're cute." she said blushing. Gaara let go of her face and continued to stare into her eyes. "So you think I'm cute?" Gaara asked. She shook her head. "Hmm" he said looking away. Sakura looked down at the ground in disappointment. _"I knew it, he hates me." _she thought. There was that weird silence. "When I first saw you I had a similar thought of you as well, I had no idea what it was of course, but I knew it was something I wasn't used to. I was always told to only love and care for myself and no one else. Another thing when I look into your eyes I see something else. I see myself, you are somewhat like me, determined and don't let anything get in your way. I like that a lot about you." he said not taking his eyes out of the stare he had. Sakura grew excited that he actually liked her for a reason. "I don't understand these feelings therefore I can't return them back to you." he continued. Sakura dropped her head. Gaara then looked up at the sad Sakura and touched her face so she'd look at him. "Not unless you help me." he said staring into Sakura's eyes. She looked back at him at this point and couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was staring into her eyes and had a pleasant look on his face. Sakura looked back at him and touched his face as well. "I will try my hardest." she said. They both held stares at each other then Gaara pulled Sakura into a passionate kiss, that she enjoyed a lot.

Sakura had been waiting for this kiss for a long time and to have it was perfect. She held onto him and ran her fingers through his fiery red hair. He then pushed her back on the bed and kissed her neck softly she moaned with every kiss. He kissed her arm and upper chest. She preceded to remove his clothes to expose his chest. He then unbuttoned her top button of her dress. He went further down in kissing her. He kissed her stomach and licked her chest. She loved it so much. Gaara then used his sand to remove her bra to show her perfect breasts. That weird thing in his pants began to happen again at this point. Gaara then began sucking Sakura's nipples and kissing her. She enjoyed it a lot. Before Sakura knew it her and Gaara was completely naked under her blanket and Gaara was guiding his considerably large dick inside of her. Sakura had a small glimpse at the sheer size of it and began to get afraid, but she didn't want Gaara to know she was.

He then led his dick inside of her and with every inch that went in Sakura moaned a bit. It hurt like hell but she took it. It took her no time to get used to it and before you knew it she was enjoying it…a lot. She was nearly screaming his name and scratching his back because she loved it so much. He was tearing up Sakura and enjoying himself as well. Gaara looked at Sakura's face to see the expression of pleasure and passion. Sakura loved getting fucked by Gaara apparently. "Faster!" she moaned to her new lover. With that he complied. Sakura began clenching the bed sheets and screaming. This just made Gaara want to screw her more and more.

He then pulled out of her and kissed her. "No Gaara I want more!" she argued at him. He gave her this sinister smile. "You'll get more." he said. Gaara then turned Sakura over and forcing her on her hands and knees. Gaara was about to fuck her doggy style. This amazed Sakura. "That was excellent, now this should be better." she said to herself. Gaara then shoved all eight inches inside of her ass and pounded her to pieces. Sakura was at the point where she was screaming once again. "Harder Gaara!" she yelled to him. Sakura then grabbed the headboard of her bed and allowed Gaara to take her completely. Sakura really loved it this way it felt so good to her. Gaara was trying to hold in the felling he was going to come as long as he could but he couldn't. Gaara pulled out of Sakura's tight ass and came all over the place. The tired Sakura then dropped down and Gaara laid aside her. He covered her body with the blanket, not before cleaning up the mess he made.

About an hour later Gaara was dressed and watching Sakura sleep. Gaara just watched Sakura sleep. "Why does she make me feel this way?" the thought kept running through his head. "I just feel as if I have to protect her no matter what." Gaara grew very afraid of this emotion, so afraid that he couldn't stay. The feeling of caring for someone other than himself just wasn't normal for him and he wasn't feeling to good about it. He used his sand to write a note to the happy Sakura and left it at her bed side. He hurried to teleport away but he couldn't just leave her like that. Before he left he studied Sakura and leaned towards her and gave her a kiss, "Until next time." he whispered in his cold deep voice. With that he then left in a swirl of sand watching her the whole time.

"_Ring-Ring!" _sounded Sakura's cell phone louder than ever and it woke her up from her pleasant dreams. Sakura was dazed and her hair a mess as she reached over to grab her cell phone. One glance at the screen and she saw it was Hinata. "Hello?" Sakura asked yarning at the same time out of it. "Umm….Uh….I'm sorry Sakura, did I wake you?" Hinata asked in her soft shy voice. "I'm okay, I needed to wake up anyways. What's wrong?" she asked. "Oh…uh…nothing. I'm fine!" Hinata said. Sakura could clearly see something was making Hinata very happy because she could almost feel her smiling through the phone. "Is there something you want to tell me Hinata?" she asked. "Uh… no…I mean yes." "Well what is it?' she asked. "Thanks to you I finally was able to talk to Naruto. We talked outside the arcade and then he took me to a ramen place nearby." Hinata so overjoyed hesitated in her speech, this was normal. "After that we went walking in the park and he was holding my hand. He told me that he liked me and said if I liked him he would ask me to be his girlfriend. I blurted out _I like you!_ and next thing I knew he's my boyfriend." she hesitated once again. Sakura was amazed and baffled at the news. "Oh Sakura how could I ever thank you?" Hinata said very excited.

"That's great Hinata. Well I did talk to Gaara and we had a blast as well. I never thought he could talk so nic-" Sakura then stopped noticing that Gaara was no where around. She then got up from the bed. "Sakura….uh…you still there?" Hinata asked softly. "I'll call you back." she told her friend hanging up. Sakura got out of bed and grabbed the robe behind her door to cover her naked body. Sakura then walked through the entire house calling Gaara's name with no luck and then returning to her room. She sat on her bed and began to cry. _"He used me!" _she cried into her hands. "He didn't really like me he used me." she cried more and more. As she sat there in tears she noticed something out the corner of her eye. It was sand and it was scattered on a fresh piece of paper. She wiped her eyes to examine it. She then read the note.

"_To My Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that once you wake up I'm not there by your side so please don't do that thing where you cry, I hate that. There is a reason why I left and I'll explain. When I'm around you I get an odd feeling that I'm not used to. I don't know how to control it. Sometimes I like it and sometimes I don't understand it. Don't think it's you, it's me. Honestly I like you….a lot and what we did today is something that'll never forget. I will see you again Sakura but just not now. I have to find out if these feeling are something I should be feeling. _

_Love, _

_Gaara of the Desert"_

Sakura was amazed at the note. "He does care about me!" she said with a huge smile on her face. She held the note close to her and looked up. "Come back to me soon Gaara." she said. As Sakura sat there she thought for a second, wait _"Love Gaara of the Desert" "_What is that suppose to mean?" she asked. Sakura then smiled even more. "It seems as if my prince had came." she thought.

_The End _

That was my story for you guys. I guess I leave you in suspense again huh? Will Gaara return Sakura's affections? Will he even come back? What about Hinata, will her and Naruto work out? Who knows! I guess you have to wait until my next story, New Feelings Awaken: Hinata's Difficult Decision (Part 1). Until then….


End file.
